youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town
Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town is Stephen Druschke's eleventh and third Christmas movie-spoof of "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town", which appeared on YouTube in December 1, 2015. ''Cast: *Baby Kris Kringle - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Young Kris Kringle - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Adult Kris Kringle - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Jessica - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''S.D. Kluger - Splendid the Flying Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Topper the Penguin - Oliver (Oliver and Company)'' *''Burgermeister Meisterburger - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Grimsley - Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Winter Warlock - Baloo the Bear (The Jungle Book)'' *''Tanta Kringle - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Dingle Kringle- Winnie the Pooh'' *''Wingle Kringle - Piglet (Pooh)'' *''Bingle Kringle - Tigger (Pooh)'' *''Tingle Kringle - Rabbit (Pooh)'' *''Zingle Kringle - Eeyore (Pooh)'' *''Burgermeister's Soldiers - Ratigan's Thugs (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Children - Teresa Brisby, Cynthia Brisby and Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Roo, Kessie, and Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh), and Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians)'' Chapters: # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 1 - Newsreel/Introduction # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 2 - Baby Nibbles # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 3 - Making Toys/“The First Toymaker to the King” # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 4 - Bernard Starts His Journey # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 5 - Bernard Comes to Town/“No More Toymakers to the King” # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 6 - Meet Miss Bianca/“Be Prepared to Pay” # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 7 - Bernard in Trouble # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 8 - Baloo Turns Good/“One Foot in Front of the Other” # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 9 - The Magic Snowball/Bernard Delivers More Toys # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 10 - Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 11 - “My World is Beginning Today” # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 12 - Miss Bianca's Escape Plan/Bernard Grows Whiskers # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 13 - Bernard Changes His Name/Bernard & Bianca's “Wedding Song” # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 14 - New Home/Papa Mousekewitz Makes a Resolution # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 15 - Finale # Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 16 - End Credits Content: *''FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay'' *''Sora's Adventures of Nestor the Long Eared Christmas Donkey (Trailer)'' *''Onyx Kids Channel Trailer - Shiloh, Shasha, Shalom, Sinead'' *''Cineplex - Feature Presentation'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 1 - Newsreel/Introduction'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 2 - Baby Nibbles'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 3 - Making Toys/“The First Toymaker to the King”'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 4 - Bernard Starts His Journey'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 5 - Bernard Comes to Town/“No More Toymakers to the King”'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 6 - Meet Miss Bianca/“Be Prepared to Pay”'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 7 - Bernard in Trouble'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 8 - Baloo Turns Good/“One Foot in Front of the Other”'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 9 - The Magic Snowball/Bernard Delivers More Toys'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 10 - Chimneys and Stockings/Under Arrest'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 11 - “My World is Beginning Today”'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 12 - Miss Bianca's Escape Plan/Bernard Grows Whiskers'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 13 - Bernard Changes His Name/Bernard & Bianca's “Wedding Song”'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 14 - New Home/Papa Mouskewitz Makes a Resolution'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 15 - Finale'' *''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town part 16 - End Credits'' Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Movie Used: *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970)'' ''Clips From Films Used: *The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004)'' *''Happy Tree Friends (2005)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Horton Hears a Who! (2008)'' *''Timon and Pumbaa (1995)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''Goliath II (1960)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' ''Voices: *Fred Astaire'' *''Mickey Rooney'' *''Robie Lester'' *''Keenan Wynn'' *''Paul Frees'' *''Joan Gardner'' *''Dina Lynn'' *''Gary White'' *''Greg Thomas'' *''Bob Newhart'' *''Philip Glasser'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Junius Matthews'' *''Vincent Price'' *''Nica Lorber'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Westminster Children's Choir'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''CoolZDanethe5th'' ''Dedicated To: *Jules Bass'' *''Arthur Rankin Jr.'' *''Fred Astaire'' *''Mickey Rooney'' *''Robie Lester'' ''Music Used: *"White Christmas" Performed by: Bing Crosby'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390 (Co-director)'' Trivia: * This is Stephen Druschke's third Christmas spoof. The first being How the Genie Stole Christmas, and the second being The Year Without a Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style). * Both The Aristocats and Santa Claus is Comin' to Town were released in 1970. * This is Sullivan's debut in a movie-spoof. * This spoof is dedicated to Mickey Rooney (September 23, 1920 – April 6, 2014). Category:Santa Clause is Comin' to Town Movies Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies